A Ritual Of Parting
by brilliantwaffles
Summary: Ax loses his friend, but gains someone in return. A short oneshot.


**A Ritual Of Parting** - emilemon

_Just a little thing I did when I was bored. Hope you like! And I don't own the Animorphs._

(Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.)

There was his name, and he went up to the Academic Council. His legs were shaking, but he tried to ignore it. Three War Princes were staring down at him from the podium, their eyes filled with the bareable tolerance reserved for the new arisths - new, because Aximili and about four hundred other young Andalites were about to embark on their assigned ships. He hoped it would be a Dome ship, that way he could become a pilot. Like his brother, Elfangor.

(Aximili - Esgarrouth - Isthill, you are hereby granted the rank of Aristh, serving beneath War Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. You have completed basic training and are hereby ordered to embark on the Dome ship _Galaxy Tree._ Please proceed to shuttle bay 112.7,) one of the war princes said. His eyes were like ice - so cold and distainful. Aximili sighed as much as he willed himself to, and hoped he was doing the right thing. He stood taller, gave a salute, and then went in search of shuttle bay 112.7, but not before turning back to see where Breled, his _shorm_ would go.

(Breled -Arilan -Caloth, you are hereby granted the pending rank of Aristh, serving beneath Prince Caros -Hiran -Ratavi. You have not completed basic training, but nonetheless you are hereby ordered to embark on the scout ship _Doryebba_. Please proceed to shuttle bay 112.5,) came the callous voice of the war prince.

Breled caught up to Aximili. (It looks like you got your wish, Aximili,) He shrugged, then scuffed his hoof in annoyance. (I just wish it could be the same for me, you know?)

Aximili smiled nervously and started trotting to the shuttle bay again. Breled was beside him, as always. (Yes. Elfangor will be more than thrilled, I suppose.)

(This was a long time coming, Aximili. I'm sorry I couldn't come with you and everything,) Breled said quickly.

(Everything? How can you be sorry for everything?) Aximili wondered. (And do not be sorry. Just because we won't be together any more does not mean we can't contact each other.)

(Still can't believe I won't be on a Dome ship. I guess it's because I'm such a 'bad influence', eh Aximili?) Breled gave a playful nudge with his tail and winked. (Just because I cannot morph they put me on a slow scout ship.)

(And under Prince Caros. I've heard from Elfangor that he's a prick in the hindquarters,) Aximili said, and started to laugh out of sheer anxiety. (And that's from Elfangor!)

(Yes, well, I suppose Elfangor knows the high command through and through by now,) Breled replied, a tinge of bitterness in his thought speak.

He now knew it was time.

(Fortune has followed you well, my shorm.)

Aximili stopped in his tracks, swinging his stalk eyes to look at Breled. His hearts were suddenly heavy. (May fortune follow both of us until our duty is done.)

The Ritual of Parting was finished. Two short sentences, and both of their lives had changed. Aximili realized they were standing in front of shuttle bay 112.5, Breled's shuttle bay. (I --- I suppose this _is_ it, then,) he said quietly.

Breled was silent for a moment before turning onto the wide, bare strip. A sleek white shuttle hummed inches off the platform. (It was good knowing you, Aximili. The best years of my life have been spent in your company.) Breled felt his stomach churning, but he ignored the queasy feeling and smiled back at his shorm, his true friend. (Hey, Aximili, put some tail into those slugs for me, will you?)

(I will,) was all Aximili could manage before he had to go on to his own shuttle bay. But he turned a stalk eye back and gave his shorm an encouraging smile.

The suns were lowering in the sky, and there were stars drifting straight above in the purplish haze. Aximili didn't notice this at all as he walked slowly to his designated shuttle bay, stalk eyes drooping. He stopped at platform 112.7 and noticed that there wasn't a shuttle yet. The strip was bare. He waited for an hour, wallowing in self pity - and yet, feeling the roiling emotion of ecstasy mingling ever closer ...

And then, he saw the fighter. A long, sleek space craft, gleaming with the last rays of the suns as they dipped beneath the horizon. Aximili knew this ship. Every time he saw it, his hearts thundered. It came closer, then landed expertly on the strip with an inch of air between the hull and the ground.

Out stepped Elfangor, all four of his eyes smiling. And yet they held a sadness deep and forlorn, as Aximili had often observed when in his brother's company. And that was understandable. Elfangor had seen so much. Done so much. (Hello, little brother!)

(Elfangor I --)

(It's 'Prince' now, Aximili. But we can wait for those formalities until we dock at the _Galaxy Tree_.) Elfangor stepped forward gracefully and arched his tail over his head. (Are you ready to leave?)

(Yes, Elfangor.) Aximili reached with his own tail, and there was a soft _clang! _as the blades -one larger, the other smaller, touched together. He sighed, looking his elder brother in the eyes. (I am ready, my Prince.)

(Even in loss, there is much to be gained Aximili,) Elfangor said, turning into the fighter's hatch. (Remember that.)

(I will, Elfangor.) Aximili smiled, then arched his tail again, and Elfangor did likewise.

(Let's go then, brother.)

(You know it, brother.)

The ship rose into the horizon, then became a flash of light.


End file.
